My Dearest One
by ashehole
Summary: Stanton and Serena both love each other, despite the fact that they're supposed to be enemies. Now they have made the decision to take their relationship to a further level. Based on the poem My Dearest One by Tupac Shakur. Written on a whim, so be eas


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DotM franchise, nor any Tupac franchises. So, please, don't sue me.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**There R no words 2 describe how much I truly care….**_

Stanton folded his arms across his chest, his alluring blue eyes closely watching Serena as she moved her body with Jimena's. He wanted to tell her what he had been practicing in his mind, but decided to wait. It was a good show, and he loved to see how his goddess' body moved sensuously to the music.

The other Daughters noticed their moon amulets thrumming against their chests. Serena halted, and turned to the shadowy corners. A bright smile lit up her face where she saw the blonde prince. She probed his mind, and he eagerly met her. They melted into each other, a small buzz floating through their bodies. He loved feeling her in his mind, their essences clashing.

She threw a smile to her friends before walking over to him. Her dark hair lay in peaceful curls, crystals clipped on the long strands. Her green eyes were bright, surrounded by icy blue eye shadow. Glitter lotion covered her body, and she was sparkling deliciously. She wore a black mini dress with slits up to the top of her thighs. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to take her.

Her arms were around him in an instant as she leaned her body on his, whispering, "So why don't you?"

He gripped her hips as he kissed her roughly, proclaiming that she was his. She put force into their kiss, and he began to ache with the need. He wanted to tell her, and he wanted to touch her.

"What do you have to tell me, Stanton?" She tried to probe his mind when he didn't answer. He laughed when she hit a wall.

"Wait."

Stanton pulled Serena into the shadows.

_**So many times I fantasize of feelings we can share…**_

Serena shivered with delight. They had decided that this was the night when they would take their love to a whole new level. Even though he was her greatest enemy, their love was too strong to ignore. She had changed Stanton. With only her love.

She could understand how Stanton didn't verbalize his love. She always felt it when their minds melted. Yet, sometimes, Stanton felt distant to her. Was he really so evil that he couldn't even say "I love you"?

His had stroked her cheek, bringing her out of her sweet fantasy. She leaned into the touch, cherishing the tingle on her skin where he was touching her.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait," he said as a finger trailed from her cheek to her neck, to the top of her cleavage. She shivered beneath the finger.

"Then don't," she told him.

They were in her room, the only safe place for them. But he didn't immediately take her to her bed.

His hands rested on her hips, and he was immediately struck by her many fantasies. Some of them were so erotic, he wondered if this was even his dark goddess.

_**My heart has never knows the Joy u bring 2 me…**_

Stanton had never really known love before Serena became a major part of his life. The Atrox had taken him when he was real young, so all he knew was the dark. But he enjoyed the feelings, both wonderful and painful as they were.

He kissed her again, loving her lips, her tongue, the taste of her mouth. She pressed her body tightly against his, and she felt everything that made him a man. And she_ loved _it. She broke their kiss, moving her tongue to his ear. He groaned. She was torturing him!

His heart pounded loudly as he unzipped her dress, and it fell to her feet in a heap. He licked his lips. She was beautiful. No, that couldn't begin to describe her. He tried to tell her what he had been grasping to say, but his voice died as Serena began to unzip his jeans.

_**As if GOD knew what I wanted and made u a reality…**_

They stood, staring, naked. They seemed to be in awe of each other's bodies, and of the situation. It was finally a reality, and Serena couldn't have been happier.

Eyes widened at Stanton's manhood. He smiled confidently at her as he took her in his arms and placed her on the bed. Stanton kissed her neck, her collar bone, and both breasts. His tongue dragged slowly across them, feeling the satisfaction of her dark moans of pleasure. Her nipples hardened, and his mouth formed over the right one, sucked and licked, then moved to the left.

He was going to do this right, to prove his deep love. "Was" being the key word.

Serena moaned and arched her back, finding her voice. "Please…Oh, God, Stanton, please."

_**I'd die 2 hold u or 2 kiss u or 2 merely see your face…**_

Stanton kissed her deeply, moving her body n top of hers, teasing her with the head of his dick. She groaned with waiting, with wanting. He pulled back, his arms supporting him up. He stared into her deep, green eyes.

"Are you sure?" His voice was husky.

"Yes."

They kissed again. Stanton moved in between her legs, pushing in deeply. Serena gasped, then moaned as Stanton moved inside of her. She thrusted her hips up, arching her back, taking him in deeper. Their bodies moved together in a sensual dance.

_**My stomach quivers, my body shivers, and my heart increases pace…**_

Serena's breathing was shallow and loud as she struggled to catch her breath between her many moans and pants. Stanton panted along with her. The feel of being inside Serena filled him pure ecstasy. Her walls tightened around his dick. She screamed as she came, and Stanton followed, his juices mixing with hers.

Fingernails dug into the Prince's back as Serena refused to let him go. He continued to move with her until she screamed again with pleasure. Stanton's stomach twisted as he yelled his own strangled cry of pleasure. His breath grew ragged, and if he hadn't been Immortal, he might have feared a heart attack.

Her hips bucked wildly. Never end, never end, never end. Her mind screamed the mantra. Stanton finally began to slow, and then stopped, his body exhausted as he fell on top of Serena. She laid her head back, eyelids fluttering. They fell asleep, the sweet desire of love and lust lingering on their lips

_**2 give me $ or lots of gold would not be the same 2 me…**_

Stanton watched her sleep, studying every curve of Serena's body. She was the embodiment of perfection.

Many things had tempted him in the past, and he believed he got true pleasure from the evil acts he committed. Now he knew true pleasure. And it came from the sweetest temptation of them all.

_**I prayed and watched the distant stars and finally u came 2 me…**_

Serena turned her head, and smiled lovingly at Stanton. His body still glistened with their sweat. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me."

He kissed her lips gently. During their wild sex, he had forgotten what he had wanted to say. So when he told her something, he knew he should have kept it simple. Her eyes lit up, and her joy was amazing.

"I love you so much, Serena."


End file.
